Take Me Away
by XxSexyKitxX
Summary: Loren's mom dies and her dad caused it. Goes to jail n Loren goes to foster homes. Dad gets out of jail but suddenly disappears. Leaving Loren in the house of the worst family ever! She treats then lik there her own. Will another family adopt her? Will she meet Eddie Duran on her way? Read to find out! (Switches out from Loren and Eddies POV) R
1. Prologue

_Chapter One_

**_Hi guys I'm new to this. I joined a couple of days ago. This is my first story ever. I decided to kinda make the story like my life, but really different. you know what its my future never mind this is weird. But I made it more related to hollywood heights. Best show ever btw, I'm sure you all know it! Any here is my story and I hope you like, no love it, enjoy!_**

**_ShoutOut: JMHHFAN69! Check her out! She is an amazing writer! A little hint that she told me and I hope it helps you when you write too! Hint: You have to make your writing believe, too show that these things can actually happen in real life, and add a lot of detail!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hollywood Heights Or the characters! I wish I did so I can give you a season two!  
_**

**_BREAKING NEWS: So I've heard that there is going to be a season two! YAY! They are going to show the previews for it in October. But not show until.. NEXT YEAR! :( Well at least we might get a season two! You probably skipped this part but if you did your missing out! :) Enjoy the story.._**

* * *

_PROLOGUE_

_I sit here laying in bed. So sore. My legs hurt, my arms, and other places you do not want to know about. They won't stop touching me. They have each other, yet they always use me. What have I done to deserve this. All I did was pray to be with a decent family. This family ain't decent, not at all. I'm not there property, they should know that. People see tv shows and say, "Omg I feel bad for them.." No they don't they are just watching it for there entertainment. They have no fucking idea what it feels like. Some might just laugh at our real pain. Now I'm not saying that I have the worst life ever. But I damn sure do have one of them._

_Been switch from foster home to foster home. It's not a good feeling, not at all. Now some one finally adopted me. Happy, I thought. Going into a new life with fantastic people. Wrong.._

_I wish my parents where still alive. Me and my parents went a cruse one day.. My mom wanted to take a picture with me. We went by the edge of the boat so we can take a picture by the water. After my dad snapped the picture, my mom went to go hug me. My dad charged at her, she feel into the ocean. I must not go on if I want tears down my eyes. My dad then went to jail.. Two years in jail! I had to stay with another family... Until my dad got out.. He beat me every single day, touch me everywhere. Worst experience of my life.. Then I was strong enough to call the cops on him. He went to jail.. I loved my dad but enough was enough.. Went to a foster home. Four years later he got out. But he disappeared. He left me in this foster home that I'm in today.._

* * *

"Loren!" I hear my "mom" Tia call out. _'Oh now what does she want?' _"LOREN!" Tia screams. '_Gosh she has such a whine!'_

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I say getting out of my bed. Basically stomping arcoss the floor. I opened up her bedroom door. "What?" I said with an attitude. She switched her possition in her bed so that she was face me. There were bags under her eyes. As I turned in the light I could see her face was really oily.

"Listen I don't have time for you attitude." She says with a weak voice. Leaning against the door way I let out a big sigh. '_Go on!' _"I need you to pick up some cigarettes for me.." She says reaching her hand in her dresser trying to reach her wallet._ 'Oh did I mention? She smokes!' _I walk over to her and hand her the wallet.

"Mom you know they won't let me.." I said in a calm tone. She gave me a dirty looked. Looking over to the night stand I see the sandwich I made her yesterday. "Mom you have to eat!" I said with a harsh tone. Her hand came up from under the covers and she gave me the finger. '_Ha! Sure know how to make someone mad.' "Yeah, yeah! I love you too!" I say pulling the covers off of her._ "Where the hell is dad?" She lifted up her pillow and handed me a piece of paper. _'I bet he left her ass.'_

"Read it out loud.." Tia says with a moan.

"Foster parenting is harder than I thought." I pause with a confused look. _'You rape your foster kids!' _"I cant deal with it anymore. Tia I love you to death. Also Loren." '_You loved me as a sex toy.' _Looking up from the paper I see Tia staring at me with tears in her eyes.. Ripping the paper in half I throw it on the floor. "Goodnight!" Walking out Tia's room I sat on my bed. _'When will I get out if this rat whole? Hopefully soon.'_

* * *

**_Hey so that was the end of the chapter.. What do you think? Review, Favorite, Follow!Pm me or right in your reviews of you have any stories ideas! And I promise, there is leddie to come! You will see in the first chapter! That's just a heads up before I get questions about leddie, this is only the prologue! Hope you enjoyed!_**

**_Love,_**

**_ODJ_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! Thanks for all the feedback! Also for following and favoriting (if that's a word) my story! :D you sound very_** **_Nice! Oh and I heard Hollywood Heights Season 2 on twitter! Just to answer your question! I guess now I'm updating every two days! Hope your ok with that, if not let me know!_**

**_ShoutOut: I-Am-Legend32! Check out her story Wanted! It's an amazing heart-filling story! Eddie was the fat kid in school, he was the one that always got picked on and got teased. When he grows up he gets lots of exercise, probably too much! if your interested check it out!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hollywood Heights Or the characters! I wish I did so I can give you a season two_**

_**BREAKING NEWS: No breaking news... Wait yes! PLEASE MR. PRESIDENT DON'T PRESS THAT BUTTON! We don't want another war! ENJOY THE STORY!**_

* * *

_'When will I get out if this rat whole? Hopefully soon.'_

_**One Year later**_

Kim's Pov

"Mom!" I screamed to my mother. '_How is she going to adopt a child without telling us first!'_

"What do u want Kim?" My mom said in calm tone. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself some orange juice. '_Pulp?'_

"How can you drink that?" Asking her with a dirty look. Putting the orange juice back in the refrigerator she looked back at me.

"Oh and you don't drink worse." I froze. Feeling my whole body get goose bumps. "That's what I thought!" Grabbing her keys she went in the living room.

"Why do you have to adopt another child?" As she opened her mouth to speak I continued. "You barley have enough time for me and Michael!" Moms face was redder than an apple. '_I don't regret what I said! It was the truth! And the truth shall set you free, right?' _A loud horn was heard outside. "Oh yeah dont need a ride from you today.." Pointing at her when I said "you." "My friend is giving me a ride.." I said charging for the door slightly pushing my mom with my shoulder.

"It better not be that boy!" She said following me. "Come back her yo-" Before Nora could finish I was out the door. '_Who has time to be listening to her whine!' _As soon as I walked out I see Eddie in his red Mustang in front of my house.

* * *

Loren's Pov

_Over this passed year. Mmm.. Let me see Tia died.. That night, why would I leave her. That's not like me to be happy someone died. John, Tia's boyfriend still didn't come back. Maybe his dead.. Hopefully! He raped me! Maybe I should live out on the streets! My dad just had to leave me. With nothing but two people who treated my like I was there property_!

"Loren, we have a family that wants to adopt you!" The Protective Services Social Worker lady said to me. I nodded in disbelief. "Where gonna meet them at a park." She looks at me in the rear-view mirror. Noticing I looked out the window.

"Great, I can't wait!" I said with a fake smile. '_Watch them be horrible parents!_' "Arewe almost there?" We pulled up to a parking lot. In front of it was a big playground. Little kids crying, babies crying, parents talking, kids being kids having fun. '_Wish I was having that fun with my real parents!'_

_"_We are here Loren!" Karen said cheerfully.

* * *

Eddies Pov

"So yeah. My mom is adopting another kid! I mean does she really need a fourth child? She has one coming on the way!" Kim said as I took a bite from my sandwich.

"So what's the girls name?" I said raising an eyebrow. '_Maybe this new girl could help Kim with her attitude.'_

"Really babe!" She jabbed me in the arm. "Out of everything I just said, you want to know her name?"

"Maybe that girl could help you with that little attitude of yours.." She stared at me like she was bout to hurt me. She gets up from the lunch table and starts to walk away.

"Your unbelievable." Kim says looking back at me.. _'I_ _really want to meet this new girl!'_

* * *

"Mom, dad?" I yelled as I entered in my home. My dad comes walking from his room with a smile on his face. "Now I don't even want to ask what happened in that room!" I said with a chuckle. Pops pulled me into a bro hug_._

"Ha ha! Very funny Ed. What didn't bring the blonde with you?" Max my dad pulled away from the hug.

"She's not that bad.." I look over to the calendar on the refrigerator and see a 'X' marked for today. _'Who's birthday was it?' "_What's up with the big 'X' on today's date?"

"Oh, yeah. You don't remember Loren Tate?"

"Oh... How can I not, we were best friends." '_Were! Wonder what happened to her..'_

* * *

_**Well that's the end! I hope you like- no loved it! Thanks for all the positive review like I said before.. What do you think? Review, follow, favorite.. Thx for everyone who did ! Keep reviewing, love hearing from you guys! Leddie is yet to come! Hope you Enjoyed!**_

_**Love,**_

_**ODJ**_


End file.
